My biggest secret
My Biggest Secret is a song by Skye about whether she can should tell her human friends about her really being a pup. Based on the littlest pet shop song of the same name. also this shall be featured in my future fanfic called skye's big adventure. and this is the song where skye gets worried about telling her friends Neveah, Brietta, Davi, and Romi about her wish with the magic bracelet about not being born a pup but a human and being part of the paw patrol. and some stuff is in parentheses because those are what pictures will be there when i make the gallery for the page. Skye I've waited (skye waiting) for this long (skye and her friends together and skye with the paw patrol) To talk about (skye and her friends talking and skye talking to chase) what's been going on (skye acting like a pup when she first turned human) Afraid of (skye afraid) what (skye and her friends together with the paw patrol behind them looking sad) might (skye as a pup again and the paw patrol are happy to have her back with skye's friends behind them looking sad) change (skye and her friends in pup form with the paw patrol with them) If I reveal myself to you (skye showing the girls she's a pup) Cause there's another side to me (skye in half) Something that you all have yet to see (skye's transformation back into a pup and her friends are shocked) What (neveah and skye talking) would (romi and skye talking) you (Brietta and skye talking) say? (davi and skye talking) What (skye's friends leaving her) would (skye's friends convincing her to stay human permanently) you (skye's friends happy for her) do? (skye's friends becoming pups so they can be with her) Where (Arendelle) would (Downtown city) you (ponyville) go (ever after high) and (neveah and Anna and Elsa) who (Davi and captain jack sparrow) would (Romi And Bylthe) you (Brietta and Twilight) meet (skye's friends and ever after high cast) if I tell it to you? (skye confessing to her friends) Should I (skye wondering) share (skye talking with her friends) with you (skye's friends) my biggest secret? (skye as a pup) Biggest secret (skye in her copter) Should I (skye nervous) share (skye's friends worried about her) with you (skye's friends) my biggest secret? (skye in her uniform) Biggest secret, part of me (skye in position) There are friends (skye's friends and the paw patrol) That you have for life (skye becoming a member of the paw patrol and meeting her friends) And I don't wanna feel like (skye sad and feeling bad) I have to tell you lies (skye nervous and lying to her friends) And I would be there (skye saving the day and being there for her friends) For you (skye's friends and the pups) no matter what (skye helping the pups and leaving behind her troubles to help davi) 'pups and skye's friends laughing then stop' And I know you (the pups and Skye's friends) feel the same (skye's friends and the pups happy) 'the pups and her friends turn around' And who I am (skye as a pup and human) 'she holds her hand towards the memory' won't need to change (skye as a pup and human forever) 'pups and her friends are shocked' And I can be (skye as a pup) Whoever I need to be (skye as a human) 'they take skye's hand and come out of the memory' So I share with you my biggest secret Biggest secret (Part of me) I share with you my biggest secret Biggest secret (skye's human transformation) So I share with you my biggest secret (skye's pup transformation) Biggest secret (Part of me) (skye's truck transforming) I share with you my biggest secret (skye in uniform) Biggest secret, part Of me (skye as a pup and human) Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Skye